You Can't Tell A Book By Its Cover
by Sassy
Summary: Sequal to It's A Toss Up - First thing Lily McGowan does when she gets free time from the orchestra is run to the library in Manhattan. She doesn't expect to reunite with her best friend from years ago, the one and only Spot Conlon. Will Lily work up the


You Can't Tell A Book By Its Cover  
~~The day after the girls decide to find their man~~  
 

"Sally, I'm going to stopover at the library before I head back to the house," Lily McGowan declared to her best friend Sally as they meandered through the exit of Tibby's, Sally wrapped up her narrative about when Jack was younger.  The tale was concerning how Jack and Sally had entered a three-legged competition, and ended up walloping their heads when their rope twisted, sending them to the ground.

"Alright," Sally responded, halting briefly for a few minutes.  Touching Lily's arm, she guaranteed her, "I'll make certain to inform Ms. Martins."  Then, snapping her fingers, she remember something important, "Don't forget, we don't have to be back the quarters till four.  That's when we're all going to practice."

Nodding, Lily recapped, "Four? Alright, I'll be back.  Do we meet at Medda's?"

"Yeah," she answered.  "Just go into the back entrance, and your clarinet will be there."  Grinning mischievously, she assured her, "Don't worry, I won't let Mary get it."

"Great," Lily thanked her, feeling better.

Jovially, Sally waved goodbye as she journeyed down the eventful streets of Manhattan.  Lily wondered where Sally was going, but shoved it in the back of her mind.  She wanted to achieve her destination, while she still had time.  Time can be a malicious thing these days, and she wanted to make the best of it.

The library had been her most beloved haunt, when she'd inhabited New York five years before.  She'd resided on the east side of Manhattan, and always visited the library when she had the time.  It was her favorite place to get away from it all, especially when life was getting to be too much for her.

There were people coming and going, through the entrance of the gigantic building in front of her.  The building was three stories with big windows on every floor.  Scuttling up the massive steps, Lily was wheezing by the time she reached the top of the stairs.  _I'm going to have to start exercising again.  This is preposterous.  I used to be able to run up these steps without getting out of breath._

************************

Walking through the doorway into the busy front lobby of the library, she observed all the people there.  People were coming and going.  There were some people probing the countless numbers of bookcases for their specific book, or some browsing for anything that looked good.  In between the shelves, there were more than a few tables, where people were convened while they read their books, jotted things down one paper or talked to their friends inaudibly.  

Going towards the rear of the building, Lily went to the spiral staircase the circled its way to the upper floor.  Progressing as fast as she dared, she circled the stairs that would take her to the third floor.  Reaching her stop, she went directly to the young adults section, and immediately started glancing through the books on the shelves to find her favorite books.

Ten minutes later, Lily had finished her search through the shelves, which were piled high with her favorite books.  Holding three books, she strolled to where the tables were and sat down.  Sitting down, she started reading her book, Little House on the Prairie (A.N. I know that Little House on the Prairie wasn't published till 1935, but I wanted to use the title.)  She treasured this book because it was one of the first books that she ever read by herself.  It reminded her of the great effort she had to apply to understand all the words.  Also, it was the first book her mother had given her.

Forty-five minutes later, depositing her book down on the table, she felt she had to take a much-needed break; she rubbed the tension from between her eyes.  Gazing around the sitting area, she noticed that it had calmed down since she'd arrived.  Sitting across the table from her, there was a young man of average height, with sandy hair that required a haircut, hunched over the book in his hands.  She marveled over how he sat there without her hearing him.  

Gawking at him, she pondered over why he looked so familiar to her.  It just wasn't coming to her.  At that moment, he looked up and starred back at her.  She observed that he had grayish blue eyes, the color of the stormy sea.  They reminded her of her next-door neighbor, Ryan Conlon.  

Ryan had been no taller than she was at the time she'd left home.  From the moment she and Ryan had met, they'd been fast friends.  They got into everything—fun, adventure and trouble.  There had been tearful goodbyes for them, when her family moved to California.

************************

Spot had decided visit the library, since he hadn't been there in a while.  The library was somewhat of a safe haven for him.  A place where he can go to get away from the pressures of being the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and just being a newsie in itself.  Not everyone knew that it took someone special to be a newsie, much less the leader of the group.

It was not only his haven from the city, but a reminded of someone from long ago.  Before his family disappeared, he'd lived in an apartment building next door to his best friend, Lily McGowan.  She moved in next to him when he was eight, and she was seven.  They instantly clicked.  

Lily was just about his height with strawberry red hair, and muddy green eyes.  They shared everything, and not just their friendship.  When he was ten and she nine, they both discovered the library.  Not long after that, they would visit it twice, sometimes three times a week.  More when they could.  It was a bond that they shared, and they loved the same books, so they were constantly trading books with each other.

Arriving, he departed for the third floor, where he found his books and sat down at a table, across from a young girl of seventeen with strawberry red hair.  He saw that she was enjoying her book, so he tried not to disturb her as he sat down in his seat.  Opening his book, he started reading his book.

After reading a while, he felt like someone was watching him.  He couldn't explain it, but there was this sensation coursing through that he got when someone was watching him.  Looking up to see whom it was, he saw the girl across from his was starring at him, and he couldn't help starring back.

He recognized her, but he couldn't place her with anyone that he knew.  _Is she one of me boys' goils?  I would t'ink I'd recognize her if she was.  She looks too much like Lily ta be comforting.  The same muddy green eyes.  Shoot, even da hair looks the same.  He hadn't seen Lily since she'd left New York to go with her family to California five years ago.  It'd saddened him when she'd left, but they promised to write each other.  The writing had continued for a while.  Then it slowly panned out until the last year.  He hadn't gotten a letter in a year, and he was anxious.  Was his friend hurt or had their friendship ended?  _

************************

"Is der a problem?" Spot asked, still starred the girl in the eye.  Even though he didn't like people gawking at him like this, he was nosy about why this girl was.

"No," she said quickly, turning to a strawberry red till she matched her hair.  "I just thought you looked like someone I recognized.  I'll go to a different table."

Grabbing her books, she started to depart, but before she could, Spot seized her hand, making her stop her departure.  Halting, she looked down at him, inquisitively.  He saw the interested look in her eyes, and explained, "Ya don't have ta go.  I don't mind ya being here."  Grinning, he motioned as he continued, "Sit. Sit."

"Are you certain?" she questioned, gnawing her lip.  She didn't want to assault his space if he didn't want her there.

"Yes, sit," he countered, gesturing to the seat she'd just vacated, waiting for someone to refill it.

Finally, after much deliberation, she placed her books back on the table, and settled herself back down in the seat.  Folding her hands in her lap, she sat there watching and wondering what was next.

"Alright," Spot started, closing his book and setting it aside.  Leaning across the table, he held out his hand, and remarked,  "Just so we can be acquainted with whom each other is, me name is Spot Conlon."

"Lily McGowan," she answered back, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Lily, is it?" He commented, a smile growing on his fast as he cupping her hand with both of his.  _I'll wait a few minutes before revealing meself.  Let's see if she remembers da name Conlon.   "Where have I heard dat name before?"_

"Probably everywhere," she pointed out as she pulled her hand away.  "Lily is a rather common name."  Pausing, she thoughtfully questioned, "Conlon?  Are you any relation to a Ryan Conlon?"

"As a matter of fact, I am.  Ya see," he paused, tossing the words around in his head to get them right.  "I'se Ryan."

"You're Ryan?" she cried, bolting out of her seat as she got shushed by those around her who were trying to read.  Blushing, she sat back down, and pondered out loud, "Are you really Ryan?"  _This is Ryan?!  He's changed since the last time I saw him.  However, that was when he was fourteen.  People can transform over five years. _

"Yes, Lily.  It's me," Spot complied with a happy smile.  "How have ya been?"

"Good, good," she responded, still looking him over.  _He looks better than ever.  Why did I let father talk me into not writing to him anymore?  I could kill him.  Growling softly, she brightened her smile as she complimented him, "Ryan, you look wonderful.  The past five years have been good to you."_

"Sheesh, Lily.  Ya make it sound like we'se old and gray," he complained as he looked away from her.  His eyes softening when his eyes returned, "I can say da same about you.  Youse gorgeous."

Blushing, she couldn't help but be pleased with his compliment.  If there were one person she sought after to hear that from, it would be from him.  "Thanks," she whispered, raising her hand to her reddened cheek as her eyes landed on his.  

A minute or so passed before as Spot and Lily stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to what was going on around them.  It wasn't until someone dropped their book to the floor that the spell was broken, and they looked away, embarrassed at their boldness.

"Hey, uh, do ya want ta go ta a street fair?  Der's one going on near da distribution center," Spot inquired, rubbing an invisible knot in the back of his neck.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she complied, grinning at the prospect of going to the street fair like old times.  

Both of them beaming, the ascending to their feet and crisscrossed themselves through the maze of people and inanimate objects.  Five minutes later, they were outside in the bright sunshine, and were heading for the distribution center.

************************

Along the way to the center, Spot started asking her about what was going on.  "What are ya doing here in New Yawk?  I thought ya was in California," he inquired, curiosity glowing in his eyes.

"I was, but I joined a traveling orchestra about two years ago," she informed him.

"No wonder I haven't from her," he muttered under his breath, mentally relieved that it was for a reason like this.

"What?"

"What do ya play?"

"The clarinet.  I'm second chair, right behind this snot named Mary," she told him, her lip curling up when she mentioned Mary.  She did not like Mary one bit, and wouldn't trust her any further than she could throw her.  "I should have had first chair, but she did something to my clarinet, and I didn't do as well as I should have."

"Challenge her for her chair," Spot offered, thinking it was the easiest solution to her problem.  It seemed that way to him anyway.

"I would," she stated, gripping her fists together.  "However, Ms. Martins only allows us to challenge people one a month, and I challenged Mary last week.  Mary's a malicious little brat that would do what was necessary to get what she wanted."

Stopping, he gripped his arms, and talked to her like he had when they were younger.  He knew just the way to get her to calm down, and it usually worked.

"Lily, youse better den dat Mary.  Don't belittle youself because she felt she needed ta cheat.  Cheating will eventually get ya in da end."

"Ryan, if only I could believe that.  I try to remember that, but you don't know how much I want to strangle her in her sleep."

Smirking, Spot avowed to her, "Don't worry about dat.  Ise gonna find ya somet'ing dat will replace dat.  Dat way ya can commit "murder" widout getting in trouble."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help, but starting to chuckle.  Acknowledging Spot's vow, she reminded him, "Then you better get more than one—whatever it is.  I'm going to need it."

They continued their walk still laughing about the whole thing.

************************

"Lower the pole behind the display and acquire a fantastic treasure."

Spot and Lily succeeded in making it to the center, marring injury.  They were in line for the wishing well game.  For a penny, you could dangle a string over a wall and get a prize.  You never knew what you were going to get, and it was usually a wonderful surprise.

"What kinda prize do ya want?" Spot inquired as the line proceeded closer and closer to the front.

"I've always wanted a journal to write my thoughts down in."

"A journal?"

"Yeah," she answered.  "Mother and Father never would get one for me.  They said that young ladies shouldn't be reading and writing all the time.  Men don't like smart women."

"Dat's a bunch of bull," Spot responded, the last comment getting his hide up.  _Why would anyone t'ink dat about Lily?  She's smart, funny and beautiful.  Anyone would be lucky ta have her for demselves.  "Don't listen ta dem.  Dey don't know anyt'ing.  Der are men who like smart women."_

"There are?"  She murmured.

"Yup, me for one," he threw out, not ever sure why he said it.  Rotating around, so she could see him, she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.  Even though she knew him so well, there were times when he hid himself well.  Looking away, she mulled over this bit of information as they proceeded through the line.

"Hey, Spot!"

His eyes searching the crowd, he questioned who was calling him.  No one had seen him all day, and he knew of no one who'd said they were coming to the fair.  Then, he saw David, followed by a girl, who looks familiar to him.  _Did I see her last night at da costume party last night?_

"Heya Davey.  Whatcha doing here?" Spot shouted as he drew closer.

Lily turned to see him shouting at a young man with chocolate colored hair.  He was holding her best comrade, Carrie Martin's hand, and they were intertwining themselves through the crowd, towards them.  _That's the young man Carrie introduced me to.  What was his name?  Darby?  Danny?  Dolby?  I can't remember_

"Carrie wanted to come to the fair.  She learned about it yesterday from Medda, and thought it sounded like a lovely idea.  Jack thought he and Sally may possibly come too," David informed him when they finally arrived at Lily and Spot's side.  When he finally noted Lily, he smiled, and was about to say something when Carrie interrupted him by shouting,  "Lily, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm at the fair," Lily notified her, sassily.  "What does it look like?"

"Sally assumed that you were going to the library," Carrie mentioned.

"I did," she pointed out.  Then patting Spot's shoulder, she enlightened her, "That's where I found Ryan."

"His name isn't Ryan," David corrected what he thought was a blunder.  "He's Spot Conlon."

"Davey," Spot sighed, shoving his hat further back on his head to a point that it almost plunged to the ground.  "Me name is Ryan."

"It is?  Then, how did you get to be Spot?"  David inquisitively asked, not familiar with the tale.

"When I first joined da Brooklyn newsies, I had difficulty wid da boys," he informed him as he told them his story.  "Every other day, I sported a new shiner.  It got so dat I kept havin' a black eye, which gave me a huge spot.  So people jist started callin' me Spot.  It worked, and dat's how I go it.  However, as I grew up, I learned how ta fight, so I no longer had da shiners, but da brand stuck."  

Nodding at his story, David seemed to be more understanding now.  He'd always wondered how Spot had gotten his name, and now he found out.  That was one more mystery taken care off.  

"Next person in line."  

While they'd been talking to David and Carrie, the line to the wishing well had continued to the front, and now Spot and Lily were at the front now.  Saying their goodbyes, David and Carrie were on their way, so they could enjoy the fair.  

As Lily called her goodbyes, Spot pulled a penny out of his pocket, and handed it to the man.  Grabbing the pole, Lily wrapped her hands around it and threw it over the wall.  It seemed like she's held her breath forever while she waited for someone to tug on the other end.

Finally, she saw the pole bob up and down, and she elevated the pole up and over the wall.  There was a heavy load on the thread, and it took a little more endeavor than she contemplated it would.  Hauling it over the partition, she distinguished that it was a book.   Smiling, she grabbed the book and untied it.  Opening it to the front, she realized that it was an empty book.

"It's a journal, Ryan.  It's just what I wanted," she exclaimed, sunshine gleaming from her eyes.

"Great," he agreed as he steered her out of the line.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she thanked him, wrapping her arms around him.  Spot was flabbergasted when she hugged him.  He was happy that she liked the fair, and her prize.  He just didn't expect her to hug him.  However, he enjoyed it.  Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her back.

Then, she realized what she was doing, and in public.  _What would my mother say?  Oh, who cares.  She didn't care what her mother said.  She just wanted to be who she was.  Without thinking, she pulled Spot's head downward and kissed him._

Pulling away, Spot exclaimed, "Lily, what are youse doing?

"I'm kissing you silly.  What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, if youse gonna do dat, do it right," he declared.

A mischievous glint was in her eyes, "Then how do I do it right?"

"Like dis," he remarked as he cupped his hands beneath her chin and kissed her tenderly.  Time passed slowly and all that concerned them was that kiss.  Finally, they pulled away, and they were exhiliarated by that kiss.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Spot replied, unsure for the first time in his life.

Suddenly, there was a muted dinging coming from Lily's pocket.  Sliding her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a gold plated pocket watch, and read the time.  Her eyes bludged open as she hurriedly threw it back in her pocket.

"Ryan, I have to go," she apologized.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be back at Medda's so we could practice"

"How about I walk ya der?  It's on me way," he offered.

"Sure," she agreed, a smile forming on her face.

Holding out his arm, he waited until she slide her arm through and into the crook of his arm.  Clasping his hand over hers, they started meandered to Medda's.

************************

           A little while later, they appeared in front of the back entrance.  They'd enjoyed their talk along the way. They talked about many things that happened over the last five years.  She told him about things that happened in California, and he told her about things that happened in New York.  The strike for one.  She thought it was great that Spot was able to help with something so important.

           While they were talking, the door behind them creaked open, and they both heard a shrill voice break through air.  "Lily, what are you doing?"

           Turning, Lily saw the person and frowned.  "Hi Mary," she mumbled unhappily as she turned back to Spot.         She saw him eye her as if he was asking. _So this is the infamous Mary?  "I'm talking to a friend," she threw over her shoulder._

           Mary was a pudgy little girl of sixteen, and she had ebony colored hair set in thick curls.  She stood behind them with her fists on her hips, and a snotty look on her face. "Lily, what would your mother say if she knew you were talking to a street rat?"

           Twirling around, she stressed, "I don't really care what she thinks, and I don't care what you think.  This is Ryan, my best friend."

           "Yeah," Spot threw in, haughtily.

           Mary shot her nose up in the air as she looked Spot over.  She knew she was better than this boy, and she was even better than Lily.  Whirling around, Mary stomped into the building.

           "I really hate her," Lily admitted.

           "Now now," Spot warned her.  "Ya don't hate people.  Ya jist really dislike dem."

           Laughing, Lily agreed, "Alright, I really dislike her."

           "Lily, come on," Sally urged as she poked her head out the door.

           "Alright, I'm coming," Lily told her.  Sally disappeared, and Lily asked Spot, "Hey, how would you like to come and hear us practice?"

           "I don't know," Spot said.  

           "Awe come on," Lily pleaded, giving him her little puppy dog look.  "It'll be alright."

           Chortling, he gave him, "Alright, I'll come."

           Grabbing his hand, she dragged him through the door.

************************

           "Alright, let's run that again," Ms Martins directed as she held her baton up in the air, waiting for everyone to get into position.  The song they were practicing, they were going to perform at their first performance.  They always played it first, and it was their favorite song.  It was an exhilirating tune, and made them feel great when they played it.

           When they'd finished this run through, Ms. Martins dropped her arms to her sides in a happy sigh and stated, "That was great everyone.  Ten minute break."

           There was a stampede as everyone placed their instruments on their chair or in their cases, and getting up from their seats.  They had ten minutes, and wanted to stretch out.

           Lily walked over to where Spot was sitting, and sat down next to him.  "Well, what did you think?"

           "I loved it.  I don't see how youse Ms. Martins made Mary first chair.  Youse da best in youse row."

           "Your good," Lily commented as a playful grin formed on her face.  "Usually someone can't hear me when the whole orchastra is playing."

"Yeah, I'se good at everything," he boasted.

"We'll see about that."

"What's dat supposed to mean?"

"Remember the time when your family and my family went Coney Island?"

"Oh no," Spot moaned as he bent over, remembering the time.

She and Spot had gone off on their own, and somehow, he'd fallen off a bridge and into a river.  He could not swim.  She had to jump in and get him out.  "Did you ever learn to swim?"

"Yeah, I learned.  It was after I joined da newsies, but I learned," he admitted.

"Great."

Time was almost up, and she would have to get back to her seat soon.  Excusing herself, she ran to get something from the back.  While she was on her way back, she bumped into Mary.  "Oh, excuse me."

Lily tried to continue on her way, but Mary gripped her arm, and looked at her like she was full of vengences.  "Mary, let go of my arm."

"Why?  Is your little boyfriend going to come and get me if I don't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent with me," Mary admonished her.  "You better watch it.  He's going to get you into trouble with your parents, and then no one will want you."

Balling up her fists, she stated through her gritted teeth, "Look, Mary.  I don't care what my parents and as far all I care, you can go to hell."

Gasping at Lily's language, Mary said, "He's already gotten to you.  I have to tell Ms. Martins."  She started running towards the stage.

"Like I should tell Ms. Martins that you broke my clarinet last week," Lily confronted her.

"I didn't break anything," Mary admitted, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Yes, you did.  I saw you.  I hid behind the stage curtain, and watched as you broke my flat key."

Marching up to her until she was nose to nose with her, Mary stated firmly, "Yes, I did break you precious clarinet.  I wanted to be first chair.  I was tired of how Ms. Martins was saying how good you were."

"If you wanted your time in the spotlight, you should have practiced more."

Standing up straight, Mary slowly turned around until she was facing an angry Ms. Martins.  "How could you, Mary Williams?  What will your father say?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Martins."

"No, I'm sorry.  Now I'm going to have to send you home.  I do not tolerate cheaters of any kind.  Go find Henry and have him take you home, and we'll talk when I get back" she stated, a sad look replacing the angry one.  Tears falling down her face, Mary went in search for Henry.

"Why didn't you said something?" Ms. Martins inquired as she walked over to where Lily was standing, still stunned at what happened.

"I wanted to," she admitted. "But it would have just been my word against hers,"

"No it wouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I saw her break your clarinet too."

"What?!  Why didn't you say anything?

"I would have," Ms. Martins admitted.  "However, I wanted you to come and tell me.  I knew you two were having problems."

"Thanks for your help.  I'll start coming to you if I'm having problems," Lily agreed, smiling over at her.

"Great."

Spot then emerged in front of them.  His expression lightened when he saw the Lily was alright.  "What happened ta Mary?  I saw her crying when she left."

Lily explained to him what happened.  "Dat's great.  Well, not great dat she had ta leave, but great dat everthing is now out in the open." 

"Who's this, Lily?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Martins.  This is Ryan Conlon.  Ryan, this is my teacher, Ms. Martins."

"Nice ta meet ya," Spot greeted as he held out his hand to her.

"Same here," Ms. Martins agreed as she took his hand shook it.

"Hey, are ya any relation ta a Mary Martins?"

"Yeah, that's me.   Why?"

"Our friend, Bryan Denton's always talking about a Mary Martins.  Someone he'd known when he was in school."

"Bryan Denton? He's still here?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to go find him," Ms. Martins admitted.  A whimsical look emerged on her face.  Lily glanced at Spot and giggled.  

Ms Martins always got like this when she talked about Bryan Denton.  She'd told all her girls about him, and how she'd met him.  They had been engaged, but they parted ways and it was unclear to her what the reason was.

As quickly as it appeared, Ms. Martins shook her head, turning her expression into a happy one, she stated, "It's time to get back to practicing.."  Smiling at him, she said, "It was wonderful meeting you, Ryan."

"Same here, Ms. Martins."

Ms. Martins walked off as she went to call everyone back to the stage.  Spot turned to Lily, and asked her, "Since when did ya become all feisty?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember ya ever having da guts ta stand up ta anyone like dat."

"Guess I wasn't going to take her snotty little act anymore."

"Why did she think dat I was youse boyfriend?" Spot asked, eyeing her.

"I don't know," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"How about we make dem true?" Spot offered her.

"Excuse me?"

Turning her so that she was facing him, Spot admitted himself to her.  "Lily, when we was younger, I had da biggest crush on ya.  I thought dat ya was da most beautiful, smart and fun gal I knew.  I was crushed when ya had ta leave."  She was about to interrupt, but he held up his hand to keep her quiet.  "No, please wait.  After I found ya earlier, I realized dat what I had was more den a crush.  It was love.  I love ya Lily."

"You must know that I didn't want to leave either.  There was something that I felt for you, and I didn' know what it was.  I know now.  I've always loved you too."

"Ya do?"  She nodded.  "Alright, let's make dis right.  Lily, I know ya won't be here long, but will ya be me gal?"

"Well, I was hoping for more."

"Huh?"

"I was planning on getting out of the orchastra sooner or later.  How about after this session is up, I just start here permanently?"

"Are ya sure ya can give dis up?"

"I'm willing to give anything that would get in my way."

"We're da corniest people alive," Spot pointed out.

"I doubt that, but who cares.

"Lily, come on," Carrie called from onstage.  It was time to get back to practicing.

"Coming," she called back.  "I'd better go."

"I'se gonna be waiting for ya," he confessed.

"Great, I'll meet you at the front doors," she offered as she started for the stage.

"Sure thing."

She disappeared as she passed one of the stage curtains.  This was going to be a new chapter in both of their lives.  Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but they knew that it was going to have together.  Shaking his head, Spot headed back to his seat as he thought _Ya definitely can't tell a book by its cover anymore._

Please don't let this feeling end

It's everything I am

It's everything I want to be

I can see what's mind now

Finding out what's true

Since I found you

Looking through the eyes of love.

.

Now I can take the time

I can see my life

As it comes up shining now

Reaching out to touch you

I can feel so much

Since I found you

Looking through the eyes of love.

.

And now I do believe

That even in the storm

We'll find some light

Knowing you're beside me

I'm alright.

.

Please don't let this feeling end

It might not come again

And I want to remember

How it feels to touch you

How I feel so much

Since I found you

Looking through the eyes of love.

.

(Repeat 1st stanza)

Read more of my stories

Music Series Index


End file.
